Electrical and electronic devices are increasingly designed and produced in compact form factors to optimize mobile utility. Some examples of mobile devices, for which portable design aspects are essential, include: cell phones and computers; measurement instruments associated with electrical and optical transducers, such as signal measurement and analysis and position sensors; flat panel based devices, including televisions and video game devices; and sound reproduction equipment, including PA systems and musical instrument amplifiers.
The utility of the mobile design aspect is ultimately determined by the capabilities of the device itself and the associated fixtures used for securing the device in its environment and isolating the device from its environment.
Existing systems have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Custom holders are often manufactured; but, their form factor is often nearly as large as the device itself, if not somewhat larger; which compromises the mobility of the device as a system. Isolation pads are designed and manufactured as monolithic elements, with a size consistent with the size of the device. Thus, there remains a need for improved designs and methods for securing and isolating mobile devices.